evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugarbaby (Earth-818793)
Sugarbaby (born Madeline Rothleschilde) was a Parapsychologist, Demonologist, Nurse, Sorceress, and Agent of T.A.R.D. who assisted Ash Williams for several of his adventures. She first appeared in Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator #1. Biography Pre-History Revision Meeting Ash Williams In Arkham Asylum Six months after his arrest, Ash Williams was freed from his cell in Arkham Asylum by Sugarbaby (who was employed by the Asylum as a nurse) and a janitor named Deuce Bellcamp. The two released Ash knowing that he was The Chosen One, and that Herbert West had plans to unleash The Dark Ones back into the world of the living. Ash (using his Chainsaw and Boomstick) and Sugarbaby (using magic) managed to stop West moments before the Dark Ones managed to arrive on Earth, but destroyed Arkham in the process. Ash Returns To The Cabin Sugarbaby accompanied Ash on his journey back to The Cabin shortly after the destruction of Arkham Asylum. While at The Cabin, she briefly became a Deadite until Ash destroyed the spirit that was keeping the evil forces around the Cabin and surrounding property. Dracula In New York City Sometime after Ash and Sugarbaby left The Cabin, the two headed to New York City to investigate a "Vampire Virus" that had been plaguing the city. They eventually discovered that a newly-resurrected Dracula is behind this, but before the two could form a battleplan, Sugarbaby was captured by vampires and brought to Dracula himself, where she was turned into one of his "brides". After Ash, Eva, and Frankenstein's Monster (temporarily) defeated Dracula, Sugarbaby was turned human again. Witnessing The Death of Ash Following the encounter with Dracula, Ash and Sugarbaby went back to Detroit to investigate a strong source of Deadite-energy coming from a Weenieville restaurant. Ash was captured by an evil clone of Sheila and Sugarbaby watched as the "good" soul of Ash was replaced with Evil Ash Prime. Ash's Return Ash eventually returned to the world of the living, only to discover that Evil Ash had turned it into a mutant-filled wasteland. When Ash came face-to-face with his evil clone, he found that Sugarbaby had been turned into a Deadite "bride" of Evil Ash. The Deadite Sugarbaby was caught in the crossfire of a fight between the two Ashes and was killed. Post-History Revision Meeting The Chosen One (Again) Following his battle against the Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse, Ash had re-written history to undo Evil Ash's damage done to the world and wished that he had never been The Chosen One. This erased several major events in Ash's life from ever occurring (including him meeting Sugarbaby in Arkham Asylum) and wiped his memory. Instead, Sugarbaby was now a member of the T.A.R.D. organization who had no memory of ever meeting Ash. The two eventually did cross paths again after Ash regained his memory following his encounter with the Seven Deadly Sins in a Hell House. Death Sugarbaby later became an enemy of Ash Williams when he discovered that she was working for The Unwritten One, but he never had the chance to attempt to reason with her since The Hell's Prophet possessed his body and killed her. Since Ash Williams and his League of Light undid those events, it is unknown if Sugarbaby was resurrected and remained with the T.A.R.D. organization. Notes * Sugarbaby had a tattoo of the Necronomicon at the bottom of her spine, but it's actual significance or why she has it has never been explained. Trivia * Madeline Rothleschilde's nickname, Sugarbaby, is a reference to Ash's line from the Army of Darkness film: "Give me some sugar, baby." Links * Madeline "Sugarbaby" Rothleschilde on the Dynamite Entertainment Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Exclusive Characters Category:Deadites Category:Vampires Category:African-American Characters